


Here, though the world explode, these two survive

by lalunaticscribe



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: He makes it so, Sherlock is a smartarse, Sherlock will always have the last word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunny. Just an idea of this: what happens if Sherlock (ACD/Granada/Richie/BBC, whatever), summoned into the Holy Grail War (anyone, but I chose the Fate/Zero time because of the more developed storyline).</p>
<p>Up for adoption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, though the world explode, these two survive

No one quite knew how to deal with Servant number eight.

After all, five of the Servants were here and accounted for, and it was apparent that despite the lack of Caster or Assassin within sight, Caster was not this tall, thin and gaunt man in barely any armour save for a heavy wool cloak, and Assassin had been eliminated. Whatever it was, the appearance of the tall man in the docks, clearly a Heroic Spirit of a sort, summoned by the Holy Grail for the Fourth War was an ominous portent. Irisviel truly believed as such.

Either way, it was clear that all Servants present were paying attention to the man casually smoking in the face of Saber and Lancer's Duel, in the face of hulking Berserker and Rider, and under the glare of Archer who had just flung a bunch of Noble Phantasms on Berserker only to no avail.

“Present yourself, fellow warrior!” Rider bellowed in challenge, gesturing towards the tall man.

“I have no need for that, King of Conquerors,” the tall man quietly replied. “For I am not a warrior.”

“Caster? No... there's not enough mana,” Irisviel whispered. “Assassin?”

“My lady, which assassin would walk in front of so many Servants in plain light?” the tall man pointed out, and Irisviel felt slightly foolish. “Let's see that Assassin up by the towers. See? Perfectly hidden in the shadows.”

A blur of black-grey disappeared into the night, as if perfectly embarrassed at being spotted.

“H- he saw through the Presence Concealment?”

“My point stands,” the tall man answered. “Now, I know all your names-”

“Don't joke,” Saber brought up her sword. “I have never introduced myself to you.”

“Nor do I require you to,” the tall man replied. “I can tell just with a look.”

“A look?” Archer laughed. “Mongrel, do not presume to be able to comprehend my glorious identity!”

The tall man glared at him. “You wear golden armour, have gold hair and hold several treasures. Since I heard you proclaim that all treasures of the world belong to you, and that you are the only hero-king in heaven and earth... well, only the primordial civilisations can claim something like that. Since I know not of any Egyptian hero-kings, I can only suppose that you are Gilgamesh, the oldest known heroic entity.”

“...A lucky guess,” Archer groused.

“I never guess. Alexander the Great, King Altria Pendragon, Diarmuid Ua Duibhe... Assassin is a word used to call upon the Hassan-i Sabbah, and quite a mismatch, placing the greatest and most ideal of knights as a berserker.”

“What?” Saber turned to regard Berserker, who stolidly faced the tall man.

“Lancelot du Lac was known to fight in disguise,” the tall man confessed. “So even though until today I have seen none of you before tonight, I have proven that a logician could infer your identities from the very information that he is given.”

“Is he using magic?” Rider glanced towards his Master. “You said you can't see Berserker's stats...”

“I- I can't tell...” Waver Velvet concluded. “As far as I can tell... he figured out everything using only knowledge and reason...”

“ _Only_ knowledge and reason?” Rider echoed. “What a dangerous man...”

“Why, Rider?”

“If he can infer the identity of all Servants from a single glance, he can also do that on the Masters,” Rider pointed out. “All strategies would probably unfold before his eyes... all secrets unfold before the light.”

“I have no secrets to hide!” Saber retorted.

“Really? So you will admit that the woman you're protecting is not your current Master?”

Saber stepped back. “H- How...”

“When Archer appeared, you took a quarter-second slower than your mobility suggested to protect her, even with your left arm currently incapacitated,” the tall man pointed out. “In fact, I'd wager that your real Master would be the charming fellow in the long coat up there by the water tower, currently aiming a sniper rifle at me.”

“K- Kiritsugu...” Saber muttered the name like a curse.

“You,” the tall man then rounded on Lancer. “You are too naïve to believe that you could serve one lord with your loyalty alone and have it reciprocated. The fact of the matter is that your very ideals are the ones that caused your lords to kill you out of jealousy in your past life, and it will probably also be your undoing in this life.”

“Y- You-!” Lancer moved to skewer him, but then the tall man had already moved to Rider.

“You... are what you are,” the tall man left it at that before considering Archer. “Narcissistic tendencies, megalomania, and sadism dominate most of your attitude, of which I am intimately familiar with. Your attitude is as much a mask as that gaudy armour you wear.”

“Mongrel-!” Gilgamesh roared.

“And you!” the tall man rounded on Berserker's tall, black form. “I have nothing to say. From one traitor to another, penance will not come easily.”

With that spiel finished, the tall man made a bow, before his form dissolved with the last words. “But you are all correct. I am not Caster. I am not Assassin. I am no magician; I am a scientist. To that end, I am different from every one of you. So, fellow Heroic Spirits, and the greedy Masters who seek the Grail... you will remember me.”


End file.
